


A Ghra Mo Chroi

by avatarchick24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha Derek Hale, Druids, Jennifer Blake is the Darach, Kidnapping, M/M, Rescue, Soulmates, Spark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatarchick24/pseuds/avatarchick24
Summary: Stiles thought it was a day like any other, looking back now that seems incredibly naïve. The events that occurred that day still seem like a dream…. Until he thinks of his savior’s eyes, then he knows the truth.....





	A Ghra Mo Chroi

**Author's Note:**

> A Ghra Mo Chroi- Love of my heart

Stiles thought it was a day like any other, looking back now that seems incredibly naïve. The events that occurred that day still seem like a dream…. Until he thinks of his savior’s eyes, then he knows the truth.

As he walked home from lacrosse practice, Stiles was completely unaware and unconcerned about his surroundings. His dad was the sheriff and the crime rate in Beacon Hills was practically zero. The red and gold leaves fluttered down from the trees, the crisp fall air made his breath come out in hazy puffs, the setting sun was a beautiful mosaic of colors and dull shuffling sounds could be heard as he walked through the damp leaves. But the further he walked, the darker it got and the more he felt as if he was being watched. As he turned around to look behind him, He was suddenly grabbed and a damp cloth was pressed to his face. The last thought that he remembered was thinking, “The concrete looks uncomfortable” as it rushed to meet his face.

When he woke up, Stiles found himself lying on a cot in a room that barely contained his five foot ten inch frame. The room he was in was tall enough for him to stand up in but was barely wide enough to for him to pace three steps. All four walls were solid stone and windowless, the only way out was a steel door. He quickly assessed the situation and started to formulate a plan to escape. While he was analyzing his surroundings, the door opened and in stepped a gorgeous woman carrying a tray of food. Her long brown hair cascaded down her back and she smiled widely at Stiles.

“Good. You’re finally awake. I’m Jennifer. I hope you’re enjoying your stay here.”

“Your hospitality leaves a lot to be desired.”

“Oh don’t worry you wont be hear long,” She said with a big smile, and as Stiles watched her face sort of…flickered, between her beautiful face and a snarling scarred one. “I just need you to stay here until I’m done with the preparations.”

“Preparations for what? Ritual Sacrafice?” Stiles snarked.

“Exactly!” She said with a psychotic grin, “Now eat up, I want you perfectly healthy for the big day. Can’t let that spark of yours die out. I’m going to need it for all of my big plans.”

“Spark?” Stiles asked confused, but she merely handed him the tray and left. The sound of the locks clicking shut only added to Stiles’ dread.

Every meal was the same routine; Jennifer would enter with a tray of food, scold Stiles for not touching the previous meal, and rant about the so-called spark that Stiles possessed. She would leave like a spoiled child when they don’t get their way, leaving Stiles alone to his solitude.

After what felt like days or even weeks, Jennifer finally reached her breaking point.

“This is not how this was supposed to go!” She screeched, “But if you’re so bent on destroying the spark, then I will just have to take it now before it dies completely.”

Stiles watched in horror as she dropped her façade, advancing on Stiles with her face grotesquely twisted like melted wax. Before Stiles could even scream, the door to his prison was thrown open with so much force that it broke off its hinges and flew across the room narrowly missing both Stiles and Jennifer. Before either of them could react, a demigod clad in leather step into the room and grabbed Jennifer by the throat. Stiles stared in awe, unable to comprehend what was happening before his very eyes.

“Give me a reason why I shouldn’t rip your throat out right here and now?” The mystery man growled, his eyes growing red.

“As a druid, I have immunity from—” Jennifer said before her words were choked off.

“Druids yes, but we both know that you’re no longer a druid, aren’t you Darach? I think its time that someone removed the dark oak from the forest, don’t you?”

“No please!”

“Lucky for you the decision isn’t up to me. Deaton gets to decide what happens to you. Lucky you”

“Lucky?”

“If it were up to me, I would rip the heart from your chest and watch as the life drains from your eyes.” While Jennifer cowered in fear, the mystery man shoved her out the door into the company of his subordinates. He then turned towards Stiles.

Stiles gazed up at him, wondering if he was going to be killed for what he had just witnessed. As the mystery man stepped forwards, Stiles shrank back even further into the corner of the room.

“Don’t be afraid. I’m not going to hurt you. Are you ok?” The man asked, the red fading from his eyes to reveal a startling celadon color.

Stiles cautiously analyzed the man’s face to look for any signs of deception; but the man seemed sincere.

“Are those natural?” Stiles asked before her could stop himself.

“Are what natural?”

“Your eyes. They were red and now they’re green.”

“Yes they’re real.” He answered grinning. Stiles couldn’t help but feel a little charmed when he noticed that the man had slight bunny teeth. This one imperfection amidst a face of pure exquisiteness entranced Stiles into moving closer.

“Oh. Ok. Cool”

“Are you going to kill me now?”

“WHAT? NO! In fact when you wake up you won’t even remember me,” he replied remorsefully. As he said this, an angry looking blond woman stepped into the room, pulled out a gun and shot Stiles.

As the pain bloomed in his chest, Stiles dimly realized that it was just a tranquilizer dart.

“Oww” Stiles said as he collapsed into his rescuers arms, his eyes closing as the drugs began to affect him.

“For Fucks sake, Erica. You couldn’t have done another way?”

“ Sorry to break up your little meet-cute but Deaton wants us back at headquarters immediately. Which means that we need to ditch the kid somewhere so we can get on the road.”

“I’ll take him to the hospital, then meet up with you later.”

“Derek…that’s not the protocol…”

“Fuck the protocol!”

“…Ok” She said faintly, before retreating out of the room.

As Stiles fought against the drug’s effects, He felt his rescuer scoop him up and held him close. As Stiles fell into the darkness, the last thing he heard was a soft husky voice whispering in his ear.

"I'm sorry, a ghra mo chroi, I tried to get here sooner. But I promise nothing will ever hurt you again I  _ **will**_ protect you." 

The next thing Stiles knew he was lying in a hospital bed with an IV in his arm. He looked over to see his dead asleep in a chair by his bedside and Melissa writing on his chart. When he moved to sit up, Melissa dropped the chart and rushed to his side.

“You’re awake!”

“Yeah….What…How did I get here?”

“A hiker found you in the Preserve. You were delirious from hunger and dehydration. Our best guess is that you got lost and couldn’t find your way out. What the hell were you thinking wandering into the woods alone? You scared us half to death.”

“No….” Stiles mumbled, “ I was kidnapped, the was a woman. She wanted my spark. Then there was a man… he saved me”

“Sweetie I think that’s the drugs talking.”

“No it was real”

The following days were filled with medical exams and police reports. No one believed Stiles’ wild tale about a crazy woman, druids and demigod with glowing eyes. Everyone thought that he had dreamed it all in his delirium. Coincidentally, the mysterious "hiker" that found Stiles had disappeared shortly after bringing Stiles into the emergency room of Beacon Hills Memorial. But Stiles knew the truth, Derek told him that he wouldn’t remember, but how could Stiles forget? He was Stiles’ savior and Stiles was his a ghra mo chroi. Stiles knew he would wait years for his return. But one day they would be reunited.

**Author's Note:**

> This story began as a writing assignment for my 11th grade english class. i got a 92%. Which was more than I deserved because I stole the basics of the plot from something my sister had written for her english class. So I now want to confess my shame and formally apologize:
> 
> "Dani, I'm so sorry that I got a higher grade" :P


End file.
